


Circles IV

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: The 188 days challenge [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: -185, -186, F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È difficile avere più ricordi di quanti se ne possa aver effettivamente vissuto, ed è difficile aver avuto più vite di quante se ne possano ricordare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles IV

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler per tutta la s7 di Doctor Who, inclusa la 7x13.

**Circles IV**

È difficile avere più ricordi di quanti se ne possa aver effettivamente vissuto, ed è difficile aver avuto più vite di quante se ne possano ricordare.

Per giorni, per settimane dopo Trenzalore, frammenti di ricordi tornano a galla nella memoria di Clara, la rendono pensierosa e assorta. Siede in sala controllo con il Dottore durante l’ennesima tappa verso la Terra (come se Clara non lo sapesse, e il Dottore non sapesse che lei sa che lui sta inutilmente allungando il viaggio di ritorno, fermandosi in ogni stupido pianeta che gli venga in mente pur di non riportarla a casa, pur di non riportarla a casa _così_ ) con il mento appoggiato sulla mano, scuote la testa quando di fronte agli occhi le compare la Biblioteca.

Un battito di palpebre, e il ricordo svanisce come un’illusione, un miraggio generato dal calore in fondo ad un orizzonte desertico.

È in cucina a preparare l’ennesimo soufflé, il Dottore siede vicino a lei con una tazza di tè e le racconta storie piratesche provenienti dal Quadrante della Fascia Caraibica – di questi tempi non ama lasciarla da sola – e Clara si acciglia e si distrae dal racconto, ricorda Londra nel 1893, e i pupazzi di neve, e la donna di ghiaccio.

Si aggrappa al braccio del Dottore mentre passeggiano a Montmartre, vanno a trovare Toulouse-Lautrec, si fermano immancabilmente al Moulin Rouge (il Dottore si copre gli occhi imbarazzato, Clara lo prende in giro, gli toglie la mano dalla faccia e intreccia le dita alle sue), e il sipario rosso diventa un cielo color arancio bruciato, le luci della ribalta si trasformano nello splendore contrapposto di due soli.

Anche questo ricordo svanisce dopo un solo attimo, si scioglie con la rapidità di un sogno quando si aprono gli occhi ad un nuovo giorno. Clara appoggia la testa alla spalla del Dottore e non dice niente, non ricambia neanche il suo sguardo interrogativo quando l’uomo si volta per chiederle conferma, per assicurarsi che stia bene.

Ha già dimenticato tutti i dettagli di quel panorama, anche se le resta sul fondo della memoria il quadro approssimativo, la versione di un impressionista. Arancio bruciato e tanta luce, vaste distese d’erba rossa e in lontananza una cupola lucente. Niente più.

Non ha bisogno dei dettagli per ricordarsi da dove provenga quella visione tanto lontana, e non ha bisogno di dare un nome al ricordo per sapere di dover trattare l’argomento con estrema delicatezza, se non per il Dottore almeno per se stessa, per quello che è stata.

Il riflesso dei due soli sulla cupola lucente l’accompagna per giorni, a bordo della TARDIS.

Ricorda l’erba rossa accoccolata sotto la console con il Dottore mentre questi è indaffarato a riparare guasti immaginari, e le racconta con aria entusiasta la storia del floppy disk. È totalmente random, assolutamente ridicolo, e Clara scuoterebbe la testa, deliziata e un po’ confusa dal fatto che quest’uomo impossibile trovi eccitante la storia di un vecchio supporto magnetico, se non le tornassero in mente altri mille ricordi, altre mille vite.

Ricorda di aver seguito il Dottore – biondo, giovane, in completo da cricket – non vista e non ascoltata, e di aver svoltato per i corridoi ad un tempo assurdi e familiari della TARDIS seguendo il suo mantello multicolore (a dirla tutta il farfallino è un miglioramento, ma è meglio che il Dottore non lo sappia).

E poi un giorno, ricorda i cerchi. Circoli e spirali, anse e raggi, significati distribuiti su più dimensioni, tratti che il suo cervello umano non può processare correttamente nella loro interezza.

È raggomitolata su di un divano fiorato, in quello che sembra essere il soggiorno buono di un’anziana signorina. Divano e poltrone hanno l’aria nuova, quasi avessero trascorso l’eternità coperti da foderine di plastica in attesa di più nobili sederi, schienali e braccioli sono coperti da centrini all’uncinetto inamidati, su tavolini e mensole si affollano ritratti incorniciati e orrende statuine di ballerine, bimbi paffuti, cagnolini odiosi.

Clara non ha proprio idea del perché la TARDIS abbia una stanza così, se la fantasia perversa sia dell’astronave o del Dottore, e le importa poco. La stanza è quieta, salvo per il mormorio della nave in viaggio nel Vortice, e il divano è comodo anche se l’aria è permeata da un leggero sentore di naftalina.

Il Dottore la raggiunge dopo un po’, si siede accanto a lei, inforca i suoi occhiali con le lenti tonde, apre con un lungo sospiro di sollievo una copia di Agatha Christie che sembra aver fatto la guerra e che ormai perde le pagine. Clara sospira, si srotola, gli appoggia i piedi in grembo, l’osserva mentre legge il libro – che ormai deve conoscere a memoria, visto lo stato del volumetto – sorride quando lo vede mormorare le frasi prima ancora di leggerle.

Agita un piede, per risposta ottiene una strizzata distratta che le fa il solletico. Clara resterebbe volentieri lì in silenzio con lui, senza fare niente se non essere sicura della sua compagnia, se la mente non le si riempisse di circoli e lancette, segni in continua rotazione e movimento come congegni di alta orologeria.

Le sfugge un ‘oh!’ un po’ curioso, un po’ spaventato, e balza a sedere sul divano, il corpo dimenticato e irrigidito mentre la sua mente segue il ricordo, cerca invano di metterlo a fuoco.

“Clara? Cos’è? Cos’è questa volta?”

“Non lo so…” mormora lei, incerta sui vocaboli della sua lingua madre, come se d’un tratto l’inglese fosse soltanto una patina, una sottile placcatura in oro sulla superficie rovinata di un vecchio gioiello una volta prezioso.

Il Dottore esita, abbandona il libro a spaginarsi quietamente sulle sue gambe, allunga una mano e la ritrae prima di toccare Clara. Potrebbe leggerla con la stessa facilità con cui legge il suo libro, e tuttavia non osa per timore di complicare le cose.

“Clara, dimmi qualcosa. Cosa vedi?”

Clara scuote la testa, cerca di articolare le parole più semplici e non ci riesce. Tutto lo spazio nella sua testa è pieno di circoli e cerchi, sagome e colori.

Istintivamente afferra la mano del Dottore, la volta a palmo in su, vi traccia con la punta delle dita segni di cui non riconoscerebbe la forma, di cui non potrebbe produrre il suono.

_Mi ricordo._

Il Dottore sgrana gli occhi, bocca aperta e sciocca, la mano abbandonata tra le dita di Clara.

_Certo_ , immaginava che prima o poi un ricordo di Gallifrey avrebbe trovato la strada nel mosaico della sua memoria, ma in totale coerenza con se stesso, sperava che ciò non avvenisse troppo presto, o che il ricordo fosse troppo sbiadito perché Clara potesse soffrirne. Perché lui stesso potesse soffrirne, ricordando due volte – attraverso la propria memoria e nello specchio di quella della ragazza.

Non ha il tempo di darsi del vecchio egoista, comunque, perché Clara sfarfalla le ciglia e gli sviene tra le braccia, leggera come una bambola di pezza.

-

Clara si sveglia nel suo letto, nella sua camera a bordo della TARDIS. È raggomitolata in un bozzolo sotto le coperte, soltanto un ciuffo di capelli emerge dall’abbraccio di cuscino e trapunta.

Alza la testa un po’ dolente per sbirciare nella stanza, quasi quasi si aspetta un mazzo di fiori sul comodino e un piatto di _jammie dodgers_ (incluso uno sbocconcellato) nella sua stanza in casa Maitland.

Non ci sono fiori né biscotti, ma in compenso il Dottore è nella stanza, appollaiato su di una sedia accanto al letto, occhiali sulla punta del naso, Agatha Christie tra le mani.

“Soltanto un piccolo sovraccarico,” mormora lui con aria di scusa,  “sei umana, Clara Oswald, e i ricordi di quando, beh, di quando non lo eri, potrebbero avere effetti collaterali. Riesci a parlare?” prosegue, chiudendo il libro verso l’ultima pagina e sporgendosi per versarle un bicchiere d’acqua dalla brocca sul comodino.

Clara prosciuga il bicchiere in un solo sorso, annuisce.

“Credo di sì,” mormora a sua volta, un po’ rauca, e l’espressione preoccupata del Dottore si distende di un solo millimetro, per un solo attimo, finché Clara non parla di nuovo.

“Dottore, quella era la… la nostra lingua?” Oh, che concetto strano, strano e meraviglioso. Com’è strano e meraviglioso che la lingua le inciampi ancora sulle parole inglesi, cerchi piuttosto di ricordare la pronuncia di quei segni, ora appena al di là della sua consapevolezza.

Il Dottore sospira, annuisce gravemente, lascia filtrare un minuscolo sorriso riluttante mentre il suo sguardo accarezza il viso di Clara.

“Centinaia e centinaia d’anni fa, Clara Oswald, innumerevoli vite fa, su un pianeta che non esiste più, quella era la nostra lingua, sì.”

“Vorrei ricordare meglio, è frustrante sapere soltanto a metà,” sbuffa Clara, e alza lo sguardo perplessa quando il Dottore sposta la sedia e si alza in piedi.

“Non sforzarti, devi dare ai tuoi ricordi il tempo di assestarsi, di organizzarsi. È meglio se riposi, adesso.”

Clara apre la bocca per protestare, è sopraffatta da un altro ricordo. È ancora il Dottore biondo in completo da cricket, delirante e debole dopo la rigenerazione, tratto in inganno dalla perfidia del Master.

“No!” esclama, quando il Dottore fa per andarsene e si sporge dal letto per aggrapparsi a lui, trattenerlo per il polso.

Il Dottore è lesto a voltarsi, chinarsi su di lei.

“Clara, che c’è? Cos’è questa volta?”

Clara scuote la testa. La visione si è già dissolta, lasciandosi dietro soltanto il disagio.

“Resta con me, per favore,” mormora spaventata, e poi si acciglia, l’osserva con aria severa. “Ma niente scherzi, _clever boy_ , perché ora come ora sarò a pezzi ma sono sempre _il boss_ , chiaro? Via le scarpe e vieni qui.”

“Vuoi dirmi cos’era, questa volta?” insiste il Dottore, dopo essersi sfilato scarpe e giacca ed essersi infilato nel letto con lei. Clara si accoccola con un sospiro contro i bottoni di seta del suo panciotto e risponde dopo un attimo.

“Castrovalva, qualsiasi cosa fosse. Ho già dimenticato.”

“Oh,” ribatte il Dottore con un fremito di divertimento , “ _vintage_ ma ancora di moda.”

Clara non risponde, e deve essere proprio esausta per addormentarsi di nuovo così. Il Dottore la stringe, le passa una mano sui capelli con aria protettiva.

“Adesso riposa, ragazza impossibile,” sussurra, e anche se sa che Clara non capirà o non ricorderà, le schiude la mano per tracciarle sul palmo circoletti leggeri.

_La mia Clara._

Clara sorride nel sonno, si stringe più vicina, e il Dottore non saprebbe dire se sia per quello che le ha scritto sulla mano o per qualche sogno delizioso che non ricorderà al mattino, e in questo momento non ha poi molta importanza.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Stommale.


End file.
